StarBucks
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: An unexpected surprise on his way to work... Sess/Rin about 500 years post cannon. Saikoubi-Megami has requested that I continue this oneshot into a multi-chapter fic, and per her request I present Starbucks 2 - memories reclaimed. Rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters or InuYasha

A/N: This is based on Rin's reincarnation finding Sesshomaru…

Standing in line at starbucks… on his way to work, the demon had no idea what was in store for him…

The girl behind the counter was new, maybe… 16, he guessed, but, he had to hand it to her, she got his complicated order right, even if she _was _incredibly annoying about it.

She hummed… constantly…

She smiled… constantly…

She wore a flower in her hair that clawed his sensitive nose.

He was _almost_ done with his coffee and paper when she had the audacity to walk _right up to him_ and _sit_… sit at his table! He gave her an icy glare, but she only smiled.

"Wow! You have pretty eyes! What a color! Are they real? Contacts? They are sooooo… gold. Yes, very gold."

He stared at this girl as if she had lost her mind, but it was obvious she wanted an answer… perhaps she would leave if he answered her?

"They are not contacts." There, that was all she would get.

"Hey um… I know this sounds _like, really strange_, but… I just _know_ I've met you before…"

He had never seen this girl in his life! And he had lived a loooonnnnggg life. The scent of that rose was really annoying too.

"I do not know you."

"Oh… but… this might sound weird but… I swear I feel like… like I've spent a long time waiting for you…"

Crackers, the girl was crackers, no doubt about it.

"I need to leave."

He made his way to the door, and she just stood, watching him leave.

She began to sing under her breath as she made her way back to the counter, and just as he was making his way to the parking lot, out the door, he heard it…

"Kaze no naka…hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm… Sesshomaru-sama doko ni ru…"

He stopped, unsure of what to do… eventually he turned back.

"Rin…"

The girl dropped her environmentally friendly recycled paper cup, thanking the gods it was empty.

"Hai… Se..sess…sesshomaru-sama?"

"Ikuzo."

The girl took off her apron, and moved to leave, stunning her co-workers, and a few of the patrons who had noticed what was going on.

"Rin…" Her manager called out. Rin turned to face her.

"Girls shouldn't just follow strange men! What if he kills you? Rapes you? What do you think your doing?"

Rin considered this for a moment, but, making her decision, she smiled, turned, gave her manager a big smile and a wave, then followed him to his car.


	2. Memories Reclaimed

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: myself**

**Word Count: 1813**

**Title: Starbucks 2**  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:Sess/Rin**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cannon/AU:**** Post-Canon re-incarnation fic**

**Summary: Continuation of 'Starbucks' **

**A/N: **Saikoubi-Megami has requested that I write this continuation of my previous one-shot as a gift!fic for her, and that's exactly what I'm doing. She has been a wonderful reader and reviewer and I appreciate her support of my writing more than she could know! Thanks hun! hushedthoughts fic is coming next!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin sat in the car, next to the man who she'd had dreams about for her entire life. The experience was surreal, and her mind was reeling. Who was this golden eyed man? Why did she trust him so blindly, and why was she… blushing?

Sesshomaru glanced over at the girl in his car… his… well, at least, her previous re-incarnation had been his… wife. She was beautiful, and for a moment he was lost in memories, staring at her. He saw her blush under his intense gaze, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"What is your name?" He'd called her 'Rin' in the coffee shop, but surely, that could not be her name now?

"Ummm… Tanshiki Rinako, but… everyone's always called me 'Rin', I thought since… you y'know, called me by name that you knew?"

She was still 'Rin.' His lovely Rin. He couldn't help but be elated that even her name was the same. The Kami were smiling on him this day, and his father must have a grin the size of Kyoto on his ghostly face right about now.

"How is it you believe you know me?" Obviously the girl had retained at least _some_ memories, she had sung _his _song, but how much she could recall he had no idea. He hoped she had retained at least some memories of her life before, though it was doubtful she'd have anywhere near the kind of full recollection he had. He swore he could still recall every smile, every sigh, every bat of her eyelashes and blush of her cheeks and the sound of her whispered confessions of undying love as he'd held her wrapped in mokomoko's warm fuzzy embrace on the cold winter nights. How he'd _missed_ her.

After Rin, there hadn't been another. He'd again retreated to the solitude of a lonely existence. He once again became driven, though not to conquer. He became obsessed with business dealings, and as the decades rolled on, his new form of conquest, (much less bloody and far more pleasing to the pocketbook), was company acquisition. He became fearsome once again, but people did not fear for their _lives_, no, only their _livelihoods_ in his presence.

He made a mint, which he shared with his younger brother, on the concealment charms that allowed the demons of the world to slip by undetected to modern humans, even monks and mikos. When the Christians from the west had come with holy water and powerful methods of exercizing demons, it sent the local youkai population into a panic. Their numbers waned until the miko Kagome had, in a desperate attempt to save her husband and quarter youkai children, resorted to using the magics of the koromiko, and created charms which would conceal her family. Her soul must have suffered, for aiding the evils of the world in hiding from the 'pure', but… her family was more important to her. In Sesshomaru's eyes, she had more than earned his respect, by the time she'd died at the ripe old age of eight-six, surrounded by her extended family, and with a smile on her face.

Rin looked away, blushing furiously…

"I uh… I have…well, I dream of you. I've _always_ dreamed of you, you and me and uh… we're… together… in those dreams."

"Together?" He was inwardly amused at her blush, and he wondered if she was possibly recalling intimate moments. His male pride swelled to immeasurable proportions at the thought that he was so 'skilled' in bed that even death could not erase the memories of his intimate attentions.

"Ummm yeah… sometimes I'm a kid, and then… there's this big gap, because sometimes I'm like 8 or 9 and then sometimes I'm a teenager, but… its like, even though I'm a teenager, we're… y'know… married."

So she did not remember her time with the old miko? Perhaps that was for the best. She'd had a terrible life at the village. The other humans never fully accepted her and when Kaede had died one of them had instigated a violent attack on her person and… he hadn't been there to stop it. The guilt ate him alive for long months until one night, under cover of darkness, when she'd woken to a nightmare of the attack, he could hold back no longer. He'd held her, let her cry on him, and he'd… apologized. That night she'd sought from him a comfort that he'd never known he would be giving. His hands and claws and fangs were more gentle than he'd ever thought capable as he sought with deed, not useless words, to tell her she'd never be alone again. No harm would ever come to his mate. They'd finally made love, and he'd never regretted his decision, proudly proclaiming himself his father's son, and a legacy of love for a human woman; so weak, yet so powerful when it came to her sway over _him._

"Hn. Hold on… I need to make a phone call."

Sesshomaru pulled his car over into the nearest gas station and pulled out his cell phone. He definitely would NOT be making it in to work today, and _of course_ Inuyasha would have some sort of melt down if he were not there. Inuyasha was going through a hard time right now. Kagome was alive, here, in this time… and… he could not go to her. She was about half-way thorough her adventures with Naraku, and in three more years she would leave this world forever and go back to the past, and be married to the hanyou once again. He could not interrupt; let her know that he had survived to this time. All he could do was watch her, and keep her safe from a distance.

He'd even run into… himself… on one occasion. The world didn't end, and the space-time continuum didn't shatter, but it had left the hanyou very unsettled.

His Kagome was dead, had been dead for nearly 465 years, and this one was still a child, not the wife he had known. He was now in his late 30's by human standards, while Sesshomaru had hardly aged a bit, being now only 24 by human standards, only 5 years older than his 19 of the feudal era. The differences between hanyou and youkai were more and more pronounced between the brothers, although they no longer mattered to either of them, the hatchet having been buried when Sesshomaru had married Rin, at her age of fifteen and loved her until she'd died at the extremely old age (for that time period) of seventy two. Her death had shattered his world, but none of that mattered now.

Now she was here, again… and he was at a loss of how to handle the situation? The only one he knew with any experiences in dealing with re-incarnated lovers was his brother, so that's who he called.

"Inuyasha, I will not be in today, and when you get off, I need you to come to my home, we have much to discuss."

The girl next to him stared at him as he spoke, and when he hung up she surprised him,

"Your younger brother!"

His eyebrows shot up, and he answered,

"Yes."

Rin began to blush furiously and he wondered why before she asked him another question that rocked his well-ordered world.

"Ummmm… please don't take offense, and _please_ don't think I'm crazy but… are you… are you a… AREYOUADOG?" Rin blurted out.

What could he say now? This was _not_ the sengoku jedi, and humans did _not_ know about demons now. This could be a disaster, but… he found he could not lie to her. She'd never feared him before and he was relying on her to run true to form and accept this impossible situation… He would gamble it all with his next words,

"Not… exactly, but you are not far off. How well do you know your ancient lore?"

Rin brightened up, and in another instant she managed to surprise him again, and this time, he was glad he wasn't driving, but still pulled over.

"Oh I remember! You're youkai… uh… Inutaiyoukia! But… where's your moon?" A flood of memories surfaced of warm nights spent in bed as her fingers ran through his silver bangs and gentle fingers traced the blue moon on his forehead, and the magenta stripes on his cheeks. She loved that moon… ethereal, eternal, beautiful… just like her husband.

He could not process what she'd just said beyond answering with a question.

"Moon?"

The girl nodded vigorously, and smiled again, before she reached forward to brush his now black, bangs away from his forehead and trace the once again familiar and refused to be forgotten path around where his mark should have been.

The fact that she had touched him so familiarly did not even register, as she then moved to his cheeks and traced the outlines of invisible stripes.

He couldn't help the soft whine that escaped at the pleasure of feeling the touch of what was essentially his wife after not having felt it for over 400 years.

"Maru…" She whispered. Her pet name for him.

She had preferred to simply call him 'perfection' leaving off the root of his name which, depending on the reading meant 'destruction', 'end of life', or 'killer'. His Rin had never seen him as such. To her, he'd been a savior, a hero, and perfect in every way.

He opened his eyes, and words left his lips before he could stop them,

"Rin…stay with me, now, at my home, as a…" he searched for an appropriate word, as he could not expect any form of intimacy from this girl, at least not at this time, "…roommate." He finally concluded, then continued, attempting to convince her,

"Let us become… reacquainted, _slowly_," he made sure to add, "and see where it leads us. I have a spare room, and I can promise I will strive to make you comfortable."

Rin blinked back tears. How lucky could she get? Her parents had died recently, leaving her an orphan, and because of her age, and the laws in her country, she was left to fend for herself. She was working 3 jobs, having had to drop out of school, and still she could barely afford the rent on the tiny high rise apartment she had grown up in. This man had said he had a HOUSE.

She was truly fortunate.

Despite the incredible circumstances, there was no hesitation, no fear or reluctance. She felt as if the mysterious 'thing' that she'd always felt she was missing in her life was finally falling into place. He was all she needed, all she wanted and exactly with whom she belonged.

No matter where it was, she didn't care, as long as he was there.

_He felt like home to her._


End file.
